


The Centre of Attention

by Hours_Gone_By



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers – All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Barricade Swears A Lot, Consensual Sex, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Crushes, Cuddling and Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Cunnilingus Performed by Two People on a Third Simultaneously, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Discussion, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Couple Living Out a Fantasy, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Exotic Dancer Fantasy, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Contact, Face-Fucking, Fantasy, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fellatio, Fingering, Flexibility, Frottage, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Kissing, Lap Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Morning Head, Multi, Multiple Partners, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Overloads (Transformers), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostitution Roleplay, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Negotiations, Requited Crush, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Interfacing, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Shared Fantasy, Spike Oral, Spike and Valve, Spitroasting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Swearing, Threesome – M/M/M, Transformers Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Sex, Valve oral, Voyeurism, basically just porn, bent over a table, climax, consensual voyeurism, crude language, exotic dancing, lap dance, tag teaming, talking about things like adults, three-way kiss, unapologetic porn, valve play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: When Prowl's former partner – and crush – comes to visit him in Iacon. Jazz is more than happy to help his lover play out a long-held fantasy. And Barricade? Well, it turns out that Prowl's crush wasn't entirely one-sided, and Barricade sure isn't going to turn down an invite to frag two hot mecha at the same time!
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl, Jazz/Prowl/Barricade, Prowl & Barricade
Comments: 31
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/gifts).



> This came into being as a response to a response to a [meme prompt from airwarrior on Tumblr](https://airwarrior.tumblr.com/post/188919783545/send-me-a-made-up-fic-title-and-ill-tell-you-what). 😊

Jazz had been a pretty adventurous mech, especially romance-wise, since he'd run away with a magma marching band and discovered the bigger, _better_ , more fascinating world outside of Staniz. He'd landed in Iacon, discovered the whole free love deal, and spent a good few vorn joyously making the most of it with some vague idea that maybe he might settle down in some flavour of committed relationship sometime in the future. That idea had stopped being vague when he'd met Prowl on a blind date a friend of a friend had set him up on. Prowl was _hot_ : handsome, sharp, smart, and blessed with a blazingly fast processor. Jazz had been thoroughly smitten before the entrées had reached the table. They wound up fragging on Prowl's entryway floor after dinner and Jazz had sort of, not quite, never really left again. They'd been together ever since.

Prowl had never said that he wanted Jazz to be exclusive with him, and when they'd talked about polyamory or having an open relationship, it was clear Prowl didn't object to the practices. It was also clear he wasn't yet sure if they were for him. Jazz, helm over wheels for his new court-mate, suggested they be exclusive with each other to start and talk about incorporating them, maybe, later. Prowl didn't talk about his past relationships, but Jazz had picked up that they either hadn't been great, or hadn't ended well, or both. He also picked up that Prowl had been interested in more people than he'd worked up the nerve to ask out.

"I nearly didn't show up for our first date," Prowl admitted. "You'd been described to me, and I was sure I'd be attracted, but I was afraid you wouldn't."

"I'm really happy you did show up, Prowler," Jazz assured him with a kiss, hiding his incredulity at the idea of anyone _not_ being attracted to Prowl.

Prowl kissed him back. "So am I."

Time passed, and Jazz and Prowl stayed monogamous. Prowl became more at ease with the idea that Jazz was _actually going to stay with him_ and began to talk about his past a little more.

"I had a crush on my last partner in Praxus," Prowl admitted one night. "Barricade. I was too unsure and shy to speak up. I've often wondered if he picked up on my attraction: he'd often ask me to accompany him and his friends for drinks. He even…" Prowl stopped, looking up so Jazz, lying half in his lap, couldn't see his expression.

"Even what?" Jazz, curious, prompted from his position sprawled supine on the couch with his head on Prowl's knee.

"He, ah, once offered to take me to an exotic dancing establishment and purchase a lap dance for me. For my sparking day."

Prowl had said 'offered to' instead of 'took me to' so Jazz knew he hadn't taken his former partner up on the invitation.

"What'd he say when you turned him down?"

"I didn't, exactly," Prowl said. "We got called out in pursuit of an escaped convict – it was quite dramatic as it turned out – and the subject simply never came up again."

"Would you have gone if you'd had the chance?" Jazz wanted to know, ever curious.

"I'm not sure," Prowl said thoughtfully, idly stroking Jazz's sensor horns. "The idea is intriguing, but I'm not sure how comfortable I'd be. You know how I am with loud, crowded spaces – but you also know how beautiful I find dancers."

"I could dance for you," Jazz suggested. He'd never done it professionally, but, well, he _had_ spent a good deal of time exploring _all_ the options Iacon presented and he was an excellent mimic. Jazz arched suggestively, running his hands over his hood, showing off.

Prowl's response to that offer was enthusiastic. So was Jazz's.

A few deca-cycles after that, Jazz found out that his lover's old work partner-and-crush was coming to Iacon for a visit and that he wanted to drop in on Prowl.

"You're alright with that?" Prowl asked over dinner, checking in with Jazz even though he must have known Jazz would be. Still, Jazz wasn't going to complain about a considerate partner.

"Yeah, 'course, lover. Kinda curious to meet this mech."

"He's nothing like you," Prowl warned.

Jazz grinned. "Mech, ain't _no one_ quite like me!"

Prowl smiled warmly. "I agree. You're not bothered by my…my attraction to him?"

Not 'previous attraction,' Jazz noted. Not that it mattered, and yeah, maybe Prowl should've known that Jazz of all mecha wouldn't be bothered, but Prowl'd been falsely accused of cheating before. Jazz knew perfectly well that it had left damage, as well as being flat-out wrong. Jazz wasn't (entirely) under the illusion that Prowl was perfect, but one thing he definitely would not do was cheat on a partner.

"You have the hots for someone and wanna do something about it, then we'll talk it out," Jazz repeated. They'd had this conversation before, but it sounded like it wasn't gonna hurt anything to have it again. "It's okay to be attracted to other people, y'know."

"And it's not cheating if everyone knows and is on board," Prowl recited, and smiled again. "Yes."

"Yeah. So, just checking ahead of time, if Barricade does invite you to play, d'you want to?" Jazz asked.

"I'm not sure," Prowl confessed. "Let me think about it."

"Sure thing, Prowler, love."

Jazz didn't hear anything more about whether Prowl was interested in 'facing or even just making out with Barricade until it was almost time for the third mech to visit. Jazz was practicing in the corner of the living room, and Prowl was pacing. It wasn't a steady pace: he'd walk around a bit, find something to straighten or some other fiddly little thing to do, then walk some more. Jazz finally put away his instrument and tugged Prowl over to the couch, urging him to sit down next to Jazz.

"Okay, lover, spill," Jazz said firmly. "What's on your mind?"

"I think – no, I'm sure, that if Barricade, um, 'invites me to play,' as you put it, I would like to," Prowl said, only a little hesitantly. "But, I'd want you there as well."

"Okay, yeah, I'm down with that," Jazz said, picturing the possibilities, though he hadn't seen an image of Barricade yet, so the third mech he imagined was just vaguely Praxian-shaped. He did hope they could get Barricade into bed with them. Threesomes were _fun_! But – "Only if you're, like, a hundred and ten percent sure though, lover, now and if it happens."

"I am, it's simply awkward. This – well, you know I spent my formative stellar-cycles in Petrex. Its name doesn't share a linguistic root with the Ancient Cybertronian for 'stone' just because there are quarries there." Prowl shrugged a little and admitted honestly, "this is very new for me. I'm glad you're the one to see me through at least trying to try it."

"Anytime, babe," Jazz promised, kissing Prowl's fingers. "For anything. I got you."

Prowl smiled and kissed Jazz gently on the mouth. "I know."

* * *

Jazz had finally gotten around to getting Prowl to show him a pic of Barricade and had to admit he understood where the crush came from. Mech was not bad! Not bad at _all_!

"'Course, I already knew you had great taste in mecha," Jazz added to tease Prowl on telling him this. "I mean…"

Prowl just shook his head. "Incorrigible," he said fondly. Jazz was pleased to note that Prowl seemed a lot more relaxed talking about this now. "But I'm pleased you're not disappointed."

"Nope," Jazz agreed, and swiped through a few more images on the tablet they were sharing. There were a couple of pictures of Prowl and Barricade together, department photos that were more formal than casual snaps with a friend. They still looked good. "Not disappointed at all."

* * *

Prowl brought up the suggestion of a threesome again a few cycles later, after he'd gotten a chance to hang with Barricade for a bit. The Praxian Enforcer had been in town for a few cycles already and had already had dinner with Prowl the night before. Jazz hadn't been there, but he'd heard about it from Prowl afterwards: his lover's crush was still in play, it seemed.

"I haven't told him we'd be interested in a threesome with him," Prowl told Jazz as they cuddled together, a movie playing in the background, after that dinner. "I mean, I didn't know how to bring it up, or if I should bring it up so soon or without you there…"

Jazz had his head on Prowl's lap, and he reached up to pat his lover's arm reassuringly. "S'okay. You'd know if there was a good spot to bring it up, and I'm guessing you're not totally okay with saying anything 'less I'm there with you. You know I'm cool with it if this just stays a fantasy, right?"

"I know." Prowl captured Jazz's hand and squeezed it affectionately. "But Barricade is in town for the rest of the deca-cycle. Let's – let's see if we can make it a reality. If you still want."

"Always onboard for a three-way," Jazz said agreeably. "So long as you and 'Cade are as well."

Prowl sighed affectionately and teasingly tweaked a sensor horn. "Please, at least wait till you meet him before giving him a nickname?"

"Nope. Too late, Prowler." Jazz stressed the nickname ever so slightly.

Prowl shook his head. "You are incorrigible."

"Yup! And you love me for it."

"Yes," Prowl said fondly, drawing Jazz to him. "Yes, I do."

* * *

Jazz finally met Barricade in person a few nights later when the three of them went out to a movie. It was the kind of movie Jazz liked, that Prowl occasionally enjoyed as well, and the suggestion they see it had been Barricade's. Jazz used Barricade's choice of a movie as a starting point and asked him about a few others, not precisely classics but definitely popular. Jazz felt Prowl relax as they talked, clearly relieved that his friend and his lover at least had enough in common to get along.

They went out for drinks afterwards, just one or two, not enough to get anyone overcharged. The conversation was easy, Prowl was relaxed, and Jazz was definitely decided he was interested in knowing if Barricade would be interested in playing together.

' _Want to invite him back to our place?'_ Jazz asked Prowl over comms. ' _Doesn't have to go anywhere, just maybe to hang out, at least to start?'_

 _'I want to. Yes._ '

Barricade was on board as well, when Prowl made the offer, and Jazz thought the mech's optics might've lingered on Prowl with more than just platonic interest. Apparently feeling Jazz's gaze on him, Barricade glanced over at him and then looked away.

Right. The first thing was to figure out if Barricade really _was_ interested and let him know that Jazz and Prowl were both into it as well. That wasn't anything Jazz hadn't done before, but he thought it might be best to let Prowl take the lead. Prowl was the one who knew Barricade after all. Plus, Jazz didn't want to have to worry that he was pushing Prowl into anything, even a little bit. It didn't seem like something Prowl would do, the mech was pretty strong-willed, and Jazz loved it, but people sometimes did things they wouldn't otherwise to please their partners.

Jazz and Prowl didn't bring out high-grade when they got home. If they made an offer and Barricade accepted, they wanted to make sure they had clear lines of consent. They also wanted to be sure that Barricade was sober enough to drive if he ended up going back to his hotel that night.

"Nice place, Prowl," Barricade commented, taking a seat on one of the couches and looking around.

"Thank you," Prowl replied. "Jazz and I just moved in recently."

"Yeah? Hey, gotta say, Jazz doesn't seem like your type, but it's good to see you happy." Barricade accepted a glass of light, seltzer-style coolant from Jazz and sat back, watching the other two mecha as they sat down together. "You were always kinda – dunno, kinda down when I knew you in Praxus."

"Praxus was less restrictive than Petrex, but – yes, I suppose I still was," Prowl allowed. "Iacon is much more relaxed than either Praxus or Petrex and Jazz is open to a great many things I'd never have considered living in either of them."

"Yeah?" Barricade gave Jazz a considering look, obviously picking up what Prowl was tentatively putting down. "I wanted to get you to consider a few things too. Gave it a try, don't know if you remember, but I thought after I might've pushed too hard."

"The offer of a lap dance for my sparking day," Prowl said, and Jazz noticed his optics shaded to desire a little around the edges. "I recall. I confess I've thought about that fairly often."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I was telling Jazz about it just the other day."

"Yeah? You're okay with that, Jazz?" Barricade asked, looking at Jazz, and then looking him over when Jazz replied.

"Totally," Jazz assured him. "Mech, I am cool with pretty much everything, so long's everyone's into it."

"Yeah? Alright, then." Barricade looked between them. "Been a lot of changes for you since I saw you last, Prowl."

"Yes," Prowl agreed. "I must confess, I'm quite happy with them."

To Jazz, Prowl commed, ' _I want to ask. Are you still alright with that?'_

There was a ton of flirty stuff Jazz could've said to that, but he thought Prowl would be more comfortable if Jazz's consent were clear and explicit. _'Yes, I am._ '

Barricade persisted. "Seems like you might be open to a lot more than you used to be, too."

"I am," Prowl said. There was still the faint coloration of embarrassment around the edges of his optics, but it was fading. Jazz liked seeing his lover gain confidence. "I don't believe I would have taken you up on your offer to purchase a lap dance for me when you made it, but I would now."

"Jazz, you on board with that?"

Jazz chuckled. "Mech, I'll help you two act it out. Never did exotic, but I do love to dance."

Barricade's optics, all four of them, raked over Jazz's structure then Prowl's in turn. "Prowl, you okay with me pointing out how hot that'd be?"

"Yes, I am." Prowl's fingers flexed around his glass. ' _Jazz. Should we – would you like to put on a show for Barricade?_ '

' _Yes. Make the offer._ '

Prowl's fingers flexed again, but he plunged ahead. "Would you like to see it?"

"…just so I'm clear," Barricade said slowly. "What're you two offering?"

"The show, if you want it," Prowl said, taking the lead as he and Jazz had discussed earlier, as well as Jazz's hand. "All the way up to interface with us."

"Wow." Barricade sat back, optics flickering in surprise. " _Wow._ I mean, Prowl, the last thing I ever expected from you was an invite to a threesome. I'm not saying no – _definitely_ not saying no! – I'm just surprised."

"Might not be saying 'no,'" Jazz put in, "but we gotta hear a 'yes' before anything happens."

"Okay, well, let's talk boundaries and expectations and all that first but I can't see me not being on board with this. I mean…" Barricade gestured appreciatively at the two of them. "But yeah. Talk first."

Prowl, who had only had these discussions with Jazz as something theoretical, let Jazz take the lead but relaxed, probably feeling like the hardest part was over. Jazz knew a lot of people found the discussion part the hardest, but Prowl liked to know the rules. It wasn't surprising he'd be more at ease now than most people were at this point.

"Alright," Barricade said once they'd gotten everything settled, including exchanging comms in case someone needed to say something while their mouth was busy. "I agree to everything we just worked out."

"So the reply to our invitation is 'yes?'" Prowl confirmed, squeezing Jazz's hand tight with what Jazz hoped was at least part anticipation and not just nerves.

"It's 'yes,' yeah." Barricade looked between them again. "So, how d'you want to start this? Pretend I've talked Prowl into it, and we're already sitting in a VIP room?"

"How VIP is VIP?" Jazz asked. "Just dancing or were you thinking of a little prostitution roleplay?"

Prowl managed to cut off a noise that sounded a lot like a squeak. Jazz patted his thigh.

"Asking you too, babe, don't worry."

"Exotic dancers don't do that," Prowl pointed out. "Do they?"

"Depends on where you go," Barricade put in. "If we're at a brothel instead…"

"Can just have the dance if you don't wanna do anything else," Jazz reassured him. "Play out the scene, see what happens after that. Can always stop and talk about things, right?" He glanced over at Barricade for agreement.

"Right," Barricade said. "No one's gonna push you for more than you want to give, Prowl."

Prowl shook his head. "No, no, it's alright. You wanted to see me get a lap dance, why don't we start with that and I can let Jazz know if I'm alright with more. Would that be acceptable?"

Jazz and Barricade agreed, and Jazz arranged them so that Prowl was sitting up straight with his arms on the back of the couch and Barricade would have a good view of them both. Jazz kept an optic on Prowl's reactions. While his lover was looking between Jazz and Barricade, it didn't seem to be with trepidation, just interest. Jazz would've called a halt if he thought Prowl wasn't really one-hundred percent on board.

"Any preference for music?" Jazz asked, scanning through his vast collection.

"You're both better suited to choose than I am," Prowl said, carefully not moving from where he'd been posed.

"Something you'd use to help get a mech into bed with you," Barricade said, looking at Prowl.

"Heh, got plenty of that." Jazz selected his 'dance' tags and cross-referenced them with 'sexy' and finally 'andante' since he wanted something not too fast and not to slow, either. He picked some he knew Prowl liked since they had used them to set the mood, and put together a quick playlist, having it end on a song with a fadeout.

"Yeah, good one," Barricade said appreciatively. He slipped effortlessly into character. "It's my friend's sparking day. Make it special for him, yeah?"

Prowl's optics were wide as Jazz sauntered over, putting a little extra flirt in his hips. Jazz sent him a quick query, making sure it was just part of the game, and got a 'go ahead' signal in reply.

"Happy sparking day, mech," Jazz said, leaning forward over Prowl and starting to dance, hands on his own thighs, swaying to the music. "Ever gotten a dance before?"

Prowl shook his head. "No. I've never even been anywhere like this before."

"First time, huh? Well, don't worry. I'll look after you."

Jazz turned around, shimmied downward, bent forward to give Prowl a good look at his ass. He straightened up after several nano-kliks, running his hands up his torso and flickering half his visor off then on at Barricade. Barricade smirked and winked right back at him with one column of optics. But this dance was for Prowl, so Jazz turned around and draped himself over Prowl's lap, his hands on the mech's shoulders, knees caging Prowl's hips, rolling his own hips suggestively in time with the music. Prowl watched avidly, fingers flexing on the back of the couch as if he wanted to touch. Jazz could work with that. Not like this was a real club, and the patrons had to keep hands to themselves or anything.

"Ain't you lucky you've got such a generous friend?" Jazz commented, sliding his hands down Prowl’s arms. He arched backwards like a mech in ecstasy clutching a lover. "Wonder what else he'd treat you to from my menu?"

Prowl looked at his former partner over Jazz's shoulder. "Barricade? It might be my sparking day, but it's still your shanix."

Barricade chuckled throatily. "Anything he wants, Prowl, 'specially if I get to keep this view."

"Yeah, I'm down with that," Jazz agreed, stroking Prowl's chest and undulating against him.

"I'd like that," Prowl said, meaning it. "Pay the mech, Barricade."

There was a clatter behind them that Jazz identified as shanix landing on the table. Nice touch.

"Real generous friend you got there," Jazz purred. He hadn’t bothered estimating the total amount of coins. Didn't matter for this, anyway. "Usually, this would cost way more, but seeing as I like you and it's a special occasion, you, my mech," Jazz picked up Prowl's hands and put them on his waist, "can touch."

Prowl's hands curled around Jazz's body, holding but not controlling. "Where can I touch?"

Jazz brought himself back up, leaning into Prowl's space as if he was going to kiss him, temptingly close. He saw Prowl's lips part, ever so slightly, and leaned in a little further, just mechano-millimetres away from his lov – his _client's_ mouth.

"Apart from the panels? Anywhere you want," Jazz breathed.

Prowl's optics were going deep blue with lust. "Barricade. What do you want to see?"

"Nice ass he's got," Barricade said, with a definite appreciation for said body part in his tone, and the rest of Jazz as well. "Wanna see your hands on it."

Prowl quite liked Jazz's ass too, and took a double handful of it, readily groping. He did stay away from Jazz's panels, although by a really narrow margin, but everything else…

"Ooh, yeah, baby," Jazz moaned, spreading his thighs wide while Prowl stroked them. "You've got _good_ hands!" Jazz curled forward again so he could whisper into Prowl's audial. "You wanna fuck me and really sell this, I am one hundred percent okay with that."

"What's the cost for the full course?" Prowl wanted to know. Jazz made up a number and told him, still writhing seductively on his lap.

Prowl nodded. "I can agree to that."

Shanix clattered to the table again. Jazz slid his hands slowly down Prowl's torso, all the way to his panels, stroked suggestively, and Prowl opened up for him, spike pressurizing right away.

"Ooh, very nice," Jazz said, meaning it. He'd liked Prowl's spike even before he'd felt it inside him, and his appreciation had definitely _not_ lessened during their courtship. "Want me to take a ride, huh?"

Prowl clasped Jazz's hips in his hands, gently urging him upward. "Yes. I like the way you look in my lap."

"Mmm, me too," Barricade added, his already deep voice gone husky with lust.

Jazz gave Barricade as much of a show as he could as he opened up and rocked his bare, wet valve along the length of Prowl's spike, slicking it up, and then took it, slowly, inside. The moan Jazz gave was definitely not theatrics; Prowl was _into_ this, spike heavy and hard and _thick_ in Jazz's valve.

"Oh, damn," Barricade groaned behind him, obviously appreciating the show.

Jazz heard the sound of the mech's armour opening. He wondered if Barricade was playing with his node or stroking his spike, or maybe both, to the sight of both of them. Now that Prowl had gotten into this, he wasn't holding back either, boldly sliding his hands over Jazz's body.

"Oh yeah," Jazz moaned from low in his throat. "So good...you got a good friend with you tonight, maybe I should thank him for you."

Barricade rose. "I'm on board for that. What do you want to see him do, Prowl?"

"What do you like?" Prowl managed, voice catching a little as Jazz tightened the tensors in his valve.

"Always a fan of a blowjob," Barricade suggested. "Bet he's got a good mouth for it too."

Jazz chuckled. "Speciality of the house, m'mech. Prowl, keep up the rhythm, baby." Jazz arched backward until he reached the right height to press a kiss to Barricade's spike, bracing his hands on the mech's hips. Prowl shifted a little bit so he could keep fragging Jazz.

"Oh, nice," Barricade said appreciatively and reached down to put his hands under Jazz's shoulders, helping to brace him. "Primus, I did not think you would bend like that."

"I'm full of surprises."

"Yeah," Barricade said, hissing in pleasure when Jazz surprised him with a fancy little move with his tongue against Barricade's slit. "Both of you are."

"Very pleasant surprises, I hope," Prowl said, voice hitching, stroking the sensitive places in Jazz's hips.

"Yeah," Barricade grunted; Jazz had just taken the mech's spike into his mouth. Not a whole of other he stuff he could do bent at this angle and having to not fall off Prowl's lap anyway. " _Real_ good ones."

Barricade seemed to get how restricted Jazz's movement was because he took over, moving carefully until he had a good idea of what Jazz could take. Jazz still had his hands on Barricade's hips and gave him some guidance, got him going in a good rhythm and moaned in approval when Barricade kept going on his own.

"Frag," Barricade moaned. "Oh, frag, that's – yeah, take it deep, like that. You like this, Prowl? Like watching this?"

"Very much," Prowl purred huskily.

"Yeah, you look good with him all over your spike like that, too. Primus, just wanna…"

Jazz felt Barricade move, leaning forward, and one of his hands left off supporting Jazz. Prowl made a sound Jazz knew very well, a soft little sigh of pleasure.

 _::He's kissing you, is he, Prowler?::_ Jazz asked, including Barricade on the comm. Bad manners to exclude a partner after all.

Prowl's answer was a satisfied purr. _::He is::_

 _::Oh, mech::_ Jazz groaned over comms, valve gripping Prowl's spike. _::I can't see it, but I can picture it, and it is one_ excellent _mental image!_ ::

 _::Perhaps we can show you later::_ Prowl suggested.

_::Enjoying yourselves, huh?::_

_::Frag, yeah!::_ Barricade put in. _::Didn't know you could kiss like_ this _, Prowl, or I'd've tried harder in Praxus.::_

_::You would have?::_

_::Fuck, yeah I would! Been wanting to have us take turns bending each other over since you walked into your first briefing at the precinct! ::_

_::I am very okay with that::_ Jazz put in, immediately picturing it. _:: Prowl? ::_

_::Yes. How do you want me?::_

Barricade shifted position again. _"Now. Jazz, you sit up..."_

Prowl - whose optical lenses were spiralled wide - and Jazz let Barricade rearrange them. Prowl stayed on the couch with Jazz astride him but with his hips pulled just off the edge so Barricade could kneel between his legs. 

"This way, we can both see you," Barricade explained as he pushed Jazz forward and down just a little. "And you can see both of us."

"'s a fantastic view," Jazz added. He still had room to move, maybe a little bit more shallowly than before, but he was pretty sure that wouldn't matter to Prowl once Barricade got going.

Jazz felt Prowl start when Barricade must have touched him, start and then press into the touch as he opened his armour. 

"Oh yeah," Barricade husked appreciatively, finally getting to see Prowl's valve. Sounded like he might've been fantasizing about it for a while now. "Blue and red biolights...those custom?"

"Yes. A little rebellion of mine after I left Praxus."

"Primus. Those are tasty-looking. I just wanna lick those till you come… Later, though. Gonna take care of you like this right now. You need to be fingered first or...?"

"No," Prowl said huskily, spreading his legs a little more. "Just spike me."

"Mmm." Barricade shifted Prowl's legs a little wider, presumably getting into position. "Don't gotta tell me twice."

Prowl gasped sharply – " _yes!_ " – when Barricade pushed in, and Jazz felt a tremble run through his lover while Barricade hilted himself.

"Frag," Barricade said in a strangled voice. "Frag, you're…!"

"Barricade!" Prowl groaned and gripped Jazz's waist tight.

"Yeah, just…" Barricade's weight pressed against Jazz's back briefly, then his hands gripped Jazz's hips from behind. "Gotta sync this up, yeah?"

"Yeah." Jazz put his hands over Barricade's. "Show me the rhythm, baby."

Barricade got them moving in a sharp counterpoint, in and up, out and down, and Prowl made a _sound_ Jazz had never heard him make before and would really, _really_ , like to hear him make a lot. Jazz got his hands under Prowl's bumper, finding all the little places that made him squirm and gasp and beg for more.

"Dunno what you're doing to him," Barricade panted, "but keep it up!"

"Both…both of you, keep going, don't stop...!" Prowl gasped. "Oh…Jazz…B-barric-cade…Oh, _Primus_!"

Barricade hissed in air, a quick and dirty cooling method. "Fuck…tight fuckin' snatch…"

Barricade's words might've been crude, but Jazz could see Prowl's face and his lover _liked_ it. Prowl's optics flickered off, and he grasped at Jazz, urging him to go faster, faster, breaking the rhythm and clearly _not caring_.

"Oh, yeah," Jazz moaned. "Prowler, 'Cade, yeah, don't stop!"

"Please, please…oh! _Oh!_ " Prowl cried out sharply, bucking up into Jazz and clutching his hips, hands over Barricade's, coming _hard_.

Barricade swore and leaned into Jazz, fucking Prowl as deep as he could even before the mech he was taking had come down from his overload. Prowl lay below both his lovers, moaning brokenly in pleasure, and Jazz could feel his quiver of reaction as Barricade got off, thrusting deep and hips stuttering while he did.

"Fuck, fuck, oh, fuck, yeah," Barricade panted into Jazz's neck. "You – both of you – just - holy _fuck_!"

"Jazz?" Prowl, considerate as always even though he'd just had his circuits thoroughly blown.

"Close," Jazz told them breathlessly, still grinding down on Prowl's spike, which was still hard but not quite hard enough. "Real close."

"We've got you," Prowl murmured to him and caressed his headlights, circling the sensitive rims. Barricade pulled him back against his chest, got a hand between Jazz's legs to play with his node. It didn't take Jazz long to finish after that, not being fondled by two lovers at the same time, and he moaned from deep in his throat, letting his head fall back on Barricade's shoulder when he overloaded.

Jazz let Barricade lean him forward to collapse on top of Prowl, who wrapped an arm over his shoulders. Barricade dragged himself onto the couch on Prowl's other side, managing to burrow his way into the pile of _extremely_ satisfied mecha. Prowl put his other arm around Barricade and Jazz got an arm over him as well. They lay there for a couple of kliks, coming down from their overloads amidst the faint sounds of panting and the pings of cooling metal before Jazz spoke up.

"Wow, that was… _wow._ You two good?"

"I am fucking _great_ ," Barricade declared, voice still faintly fuzzed with static. "Prowl?"

"Mmm…" Prowl sighed contentedly. "Yes."

"Better with kisses?" Jazz suggested, knowing his lover very well.

Prowl's optics lit, just barely. "Yes."

Jazz stretched up and kissed his lover gently, and Prowl tugged at Barricade to get a kiss from him as well. When Barricade pulled away, he turned his head and looked at Jazz with a question in his optics. Jazz leaned in and kissed him, too.

"Very nice," Prowl murmured appreciatively, stroking his lovers' armour gently.

Barricade turned his head and kissed Prowl again and, after a nano-klik's thought, Jazz joined him. Prowl started a bit but held them in the kiss, and Barricade just made room for Jazz.

"Never done that before, huh?" Barricade asked, kissing the corner of Prowl's mouth.

Prowl shook his head a little. "I've only interfaced with one person at a time before tonight."

"Think you'd like to do it again?" Barricade asked. "I mean, once my knees start working again and everything."

Prowl exchanged glances with Jazz, who nodded, and smiled. "I think we would like that very much, yes."

"Good, 'cause I want fragging and Jazz still needs to get his spike wet." Barricade added after a nano-klik's thought, "if you're into that, Jazz."

"Oh, yeah."

"We'll talk about that, too," Prowl said, tucking his partners firmly back into cuddle positions. "Later."


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, cooled down and systems running more normally, they all managed to pry themselves out of the couch cushions to clean up and refuel or top up fluid levels a little. Jazz didn't know about the other two, but he definitely needed to up his coolant levels and probably not for the last time that night.

"Sorry 'bout the swearing and stuff," Barricade said as they sprawled on the furniture after. Well, Jazz and Barricade sprawled. Prowl was mostly upright. Mostly. "I get a mouth on me when I'm really turned on and looking at you two, fragging you…yeah."

The corner of Prowl's mouth twitched in a smile. "I knew well what you were like before I left Praxus. Certainly, before we invited you here. I admit to having been," he paused, "curious about what you would sound like during interface."

"He liked it," Jazz translated, grinning impishly at Prowl, who gave him a fondly exasperated look in return.

"Yeah?" Barricade looked over at Prowl thoughtfully. "You got a thing for dirty talk, huh, Prowl?"

Prowl's optics shaded to embarrassment around the edges for just a couple of nano-kliks then cleared back to their regular blue. "I…enjoy hearing it, it seems, yes. I imagine you don't mind?"

"Nope, not at all." Barricade stretched a little. "So what else you two want to do tonight? I would not mind it if I wind up walking funny by the end of the night, and between the two of you, I'm pretty sure we can make it happen."

"I'm happy to see if we can make that happen," Jazz said. "Prowler?"

Prowl was looking between them, not nervously but with desire. "Yes, very much so."

"Cool. You still want to frag, 'Cade?" Jazz asked. "Cause I think Prowl needs a bit more downtime before he gets going, but I'm game for more."

"Prowl still looks pretty fucked-out, yeah," Barricade agreed. "But I bet if you bend me over, he'll be good to go by the time you're done. Maybe before. I sure don't mind getting filled from both ends.

"Filthy mouth," Prowl murmured, not disapprovingly.

"Not so filthy that you'll say 'no' it getting on your cunt later, I'll bet," Barricade said with a suggestive chuckle. "Still wanna lick those tasty lights I can't believe you got."

"Then, they're serving their purpose."

"Wow." Barricade shook his head admiringly. "Kinda wondered what you'd be like when you let your inner freak go. Good to see. Fragging aside, you're a lot happier."

"I am," Prowl admitted. "I didn't truly understand until I experienced life in Iacon, but Petrex and Praxus were too restrictive for me."

"Seems like," Barricade agreed. "What else did you learn you like since you got to Iacon?"

"Rust sticks dipped in mercury," Prowl said, deliberately teasing by pretending to misunderstand. "Sparkling engex. Interfacing outside of the bedroom. Erotic dancing, as you saw. Sexual roleplay. And, as I learned tonight, threesomes."

Barricade whistled. "Those are some changes from when I knew you, alright. So, anything else you'd like to do tonight?"

Prowl smiled. "There is. For instance, right now," he said, "I'd like to watch." He gestured meaningfully to Jazz, who was already getting up.

"I can take a hint when you throw it at me," Jazz chuckled, crossing the room to sink down next to Barricade. "C'mere, 'Cade. Wanna kiss you again."

"Hell, yes!"

Jazz had liked the taste – heh – he'd gotten of Barricade's kisses before, and he wasn't disappointed now. Barricade was on just the right side of aggressive, tongue pushing into Jazz's mouth, and Jazz didn't hold back his moan.

_::C'mon, touch me::_ Barricade urged, including Prowl on the comm so he'd know what was going between Barricade and Jazz.

Jazz didn't need to be asked twice! Barricade's structure was slightly different from Prowl's, but they had both been batched as Praxian Enforcers, and the erogenous zones were pretty similar. It didn't take him long to get Barricade moaning and revved up again. Barricade wasn't shy about getting Jazz's engine going again as well. Jazz tipped his head back so Barricade could get at the cables in his neck.

"Very appealing," Prowl murmured off to the side.

"Anything you wanna see – ooh, yeah! – Prowler?" Jazz asked.

"I think your spike's been neglected," Prowl said in a throaty voice. Yeah, Jazz could tell he liked what he was seeing. "I want to see Barricade use his mouth on it."

"Do you now?" Barricade said, mouth against Jazz's throat and a hand pushing between Jazz's thighs. "Yeah, I think we can make that happen. Jazz?"

Jazz bucked his hips up into Barricade's touch. " _I'm_ not gonna say no. Go on down, 'Cade."

Barricade grinned in response and dropped down to kneel on the floor between Jazz's legs, dropped a kiss just above his codpiece. "Open up, yeah?"

Jazz chuckled, resting a hand on Barricade's helm. "Sure – once you convince me."

"You're on."

Barricade hooked his hands behind Jazz's knees, opened his legs wide, and burrowed into the sensitive join of hip and thigh, kissing and licking, nuzzling against Jazz's panels. He kneaded along Jazz's inner thighs, grasped his hips and pulled him closer to the edge of the couch. Just to be a tease, Jazz opened his valve cover but kept his spike hidden. Barricade ran a fingertip over the protective folds of Jazz's valve, freshly slick from their makeout session, and Jazz hissed softly when the touch brushed his node, moved down to his opening. Barricade slipped just a fingertip inside, questioning, and Jazz pushed forward onto it.

"Oooh, that's good," Jazz groaned, head falling back.

"Yeah?" Barricade added a second finger, pushed deeper, finding the inner sensory plexus and rubbing against it to make Jazz gasp and squirm. He bent his head and started to eat Jazz out, tongue sliding between the folds and teasing at the anterior node.

"Yeah," Jazz moaned, head falling back. "So good…."

"Mmm, yeah." Barricade mouthed at Jazz's valve a little longer, then pressed kisses to his spike panel. "C'mon, Jazz, I want your spike. Gonna make that feel good, too, alright?"

"He's convinced me," Prowl put in.

"Well," Jazz gasped, "don't wanna disappoint either of you." He gave up and let his panel open, his spike pressurizing fast.

"Yeah, there you go," Barricade said appreciatively, kissing the base of Jazz's spike. "There you go. Primus that is one nice spike! Gonna go down on you so good, take you deep, get you nice and ready, so you can frag me, and Prowl can get an optic-full before he takes his turn on me."

"I'm looking forward to it," Prowl said, still in that throaty turned-on voice that was _doing_ _things_ to Jazz.

Jazz spared some attention from the digits in his valve and the tongue licking up the length of his spike to look over at his lover. Prowl's spike panel was open too, but he wasn't pressurized yet, just lazily teasing the recessed head with a fingertip. His optics locked with Jazz's just as Barricade took Jazz's spike into his mouth: Jazz's spike twitched, and his valve tightened because _hot damn_ that was an erotic combination! Prowl must've thought so too since his spike pressurized, though not as thoroughly as Jazz's yet, and he took himself loosely in hand, stroking.

Jazz put one hand on the back of Barricade's head, not guiding just appreciating, and kept his optics locked with Prowl's, practically navy with lust, while Barricade worked his spike. Prowl's lips were slightly parted, and the hand on the arm of the chair kept tensing, probably to help him keep from just jacking off before he got his turn with their guest. Jazz, who was clutching at the couch, more than got that!

"Primus!" Jazz gasped, then gave a low moan when Barricade deep-throated him, circling Jazz's node with his thumb.

_::Getting close, aren't you?_ :: Barricade asked, still working Jazz's cock, fingers buried in Jazz's valve. _::Still want to frag me? I could finish you off like this.::_

The offer was _really_ tempting, but Barricade had mentioned earlier wanting to be bent over. Plus, Jazz liked the idea of tag-teaming Barricade with Prowl.

Jazz stroked Barricade's helm. "Does sound good, but I definitely want to frag you. You still sure about how you want to take it?"

:: _Oh yeah!::_ Barricade commed to them. _::Love sucking your cock, Jazz, but I really want you to fuck me with it.::_

Jazz moaned, distracted for a moment by something Barricade was doing with his tongue. "I – ah – oh, yeah. Yeah, I want that. Prowl?"

"Yes," Prowl said breathily. "Barricade. Do you have any preference for what we take you over?"

Barricade pulled slowly off Jazz's cock, didn't stop fingering him, though. He looked around, then jerked his head in the direction of the dining area. "That table looks pretty sturdy."

"Yes, it is," Prowl confirmed. He and Jazz knew this because, well, they'd put theory into practice more than a couple times since they'd bought it. It could definitely handle a mech being bent over it and enthusiastically fragged, and Jazz was feeling _very_ enthusiastic right now!

Barricade grinned. "Oh yeah, I like this." He got up and went over to the table, looking back at them suggestively over his shoulder. "You wanna do the honours, Prowl?"

Prowl did. He bent a willing Barricade over the table, put the mech's arms behind his back with strict orders to keep them there and Jazz was really, _really_ , going to have to explore this bossy aspect of Prowl later because it was _hot_.

"All yours, Jazz," Prowl said, stroking Barricade's helm as he moved to lean against the wall so he could watch some more, see Barricade's face while he was fragged. "Then, mine."

"You're so fragging hot when you take charge like this, Prowler," Jazz said admiringly, getting into place behind Barricade. Jazz slid a digit inside Barricade's valve – mech had asked Prowl if he wanted to be fingered first, meant he probably liked it himself - testing for resistance. He didn't find any, just a nice, hot, wet, valve that was ready to get a spike in it.

"Frag, yeah, he is!" Barricade agreed, spreading his legs a little more in invitation and looking at Prowl, who was stroking his own spike again. "Mech knows what he wants to see."

"Don't wanna disappoint," Jazz said, and rested a hand on Barricade's wrist, gripped a hip with the other. He frotted his spike against Barricade's valve for a few nano-kliks, getting himself slicked up as well, then lined up and filled the mech in one steady push.

Prowl visibly restrained himself from bucking into his own fist.

"Oh yeah!" Barricade groaned, canting his hips up to take Jazz's spike deeper. "Jazz! Frag! Primus in the _Pit_ , Prowl, how the frag are you still so tight if you're taking this all the fragging time?"

"I don't always 'take it,'" Prowl replied, watching.

Jazz thrust and Barricade grunted, fingers flexing like he wanted to move them though he didn't.

"Good?" Jazz teased.

Barricade tried to buck back against him. "Yes! Primus, mech, keep going!"

"Yes, Jazz," Prowl murmured, optics fixed on them. "Keep going."

Jazz hadn't needed to be told twice and definitely didn't need a third time. He fragged Barricade with steady, deep strokes, while the mech cursed and demanded more, and Prowl watched them both.

"You love what he's doing to you, don't you?" Prowl asked, even though it was obvious how much Barricade was into this, and Jazz too. Prowl was trying to keep his voice level, but Jazz could _hear_ how turned on he was.

"Oh, frag, yeah!" Jazz moaned, pulling Barricade's hips up a little further so he could get even deeper. "So good!"

"Yeah," Barricade panted, all four optics shuttered in ecstasy. "So fucking good!" His fingers flexed again as if reaching out, and Jazz released his wrist to grip his hand. "Oh…"

Barricade's grip was tight, and Jazz worried it might be a little desperate. He leaned forward and nuzzled a door, lifted high with arousal. "Don't worry, Cade, we ain't just gonna frag you, we're gonna take care of you too."

"Oh yeah," Barricade moaned. "Oh, yeah, you two are so…Fragging first, though, yeah?"

Jazz smiled against the door that he was nuzzling and dropped a kiss on it. "Yeah."

"Prowl!" Barricade gasped, reaching out and beckoning. "C'mere. Lemme suck your spike."

"I – " Prowl looked torn, obviously remembering watching Jazz experience Barricade's mouth.

"Won't try to make you come," Barricade promise. "Just want it, just love being spitted between two hot mecha. C'mon, been thinking about your spike down my throat for so fragging long!"

Prowl didn't think it over any longer. "Then, yes."

Barricade got what he wanted. At first, Prowl teased him with shallow little thrusts, just barely sinking the head of his spike past Barricade's lips. Barricade grasped at Prowl's hip, trying to pull him closer, and Prowl finally relented. Barricade made the _hottest_ sound and Jazz echoed him, half-mesmerized by the sight of Prowl fragging Barricade's mouth while Jazz fucked him.

Barricade tried to push back on Jazz's thrusts, but his position didn't really let him, and he squeezed Jazz's spike with his valve instead, gripping and releasing erratically. Jazz kept hold of Barricade's hand while he fragged him, gasping at the arrhythmic clutch of the mech's valve. Jazz was getting close, could've held off longer if there'd been a rhythm, something to get used to, but Barricade was unpredictable and between that and the head he'd gotten earlier, and _that look_ on Prowl's face…

"Not gonna – Primus! – last if you keep that up," Jazz groaned, thrusts getting shorter and faster.

:: _Prowl…Prowl's not gonna last either and – mmm – he needs a turn. Oh, fuck!_ :: Barricade groaned, and his optics flickered and shut off. :: _Oh,_ fuck _, yeah…harder!_ ::

Jazz gripped Barricade's hip, gave him what he wanted, hearing Prowl's low sound of appreciation. Prowl might have been close too, Jazz wasn't sure, too intent on bringing himself and Cade off to look.

"Close!" Jazz warned, feeling Barricade's valve spasm and flutter around him, right on the edge of overload.

Prowl groaned and reluctantly pulled out of Barricade's mouth. Barricade whined, trying to get Prowl's spike back. Prowl, watching Jazz fucking Barricade, almost absently slipped two fingers into Barricade's mouth to satisfy him.

"If I stay in your mouth, I won't last to get in your valve," Prowl told Barricade. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Ye-es!" Barricade moaned around Prowl's fingers.

_Primus!_ Jazz wasn't going to last much longer, but… "Cade, can I – inside - ?"

"Yes!" Barricade nearly shouted, echoing himself over comms just to be clear. :: _Yes! Oh, Jazz, oh, fuck, **fuck**!_::

Barricade's valve clutched Jazz's spike tightly, and that was it, that brought Jazz right over with a shout. He buried himself to the hilt inside Barricade, bowing forward as he came, spending deep inside the mech with three hard thrusts. Static danced across Jazz's vision, and he slumped forward, bracing himself with one hand, still holding Barricade's with the other.

"Oh, yeah," Barricade moaned while Jazz slumped over him. "Oh yeah, Jazz, oh fuck yeah…"

"Yeah…." Jazz tried to think of something more to say, but… He settled for making a pleased noise and nuzzling a door. He was still bent over Barricade, his cooling systems running high, when Prowl gently drew him away to lean against his lover's chest. The air was cool on Jazz's spent, overheated spike, and he twitched in response.

"Alright, Jazz?" Prowl asked, considerate even though his spike was pressing, hot and hard, against Jazz's hip.

"Oohh…yeah…" Jazz managed, knees still weak. "Just gotta…"

"Here." Prowl helped Jazz lie down, at least partly, on the table, next to Barricade.

Jazz rested his cheek on the cool surface of the table, reached out to put a hand on Barricade's back, not ready to be done with touch yet. Kinda needed it, actually. Barricade arched up into the contact as much as he could and, in his peripheral vision, Jazz could see Prowl stroke Barricade's back, just once, then rest his hand on it.

"Do you still want me to take you?" Prowl asked, even though he had to be so hard he was aching.

"Frag, yes," Barricade moaned, turning his head so he could look at Jazz. The mech looked dazed and fucked-out and Jazz felt distinctly pleased with himself. "C'mon, Prowl! Oh, _fuck_!" Prowl wasn't wasting any time, sounded like. "Fuck…yes…more!"

The table was sturdy and didn’t rock, but Jazz could still feel the vibration of Prowl fragging Barricade through it. Barricade pressed his face against the table, groaning. He got one of his hands free, or Prowl let it go, and fumbled to retake Jazz's. Jazz caught it, kissed it, nuzzled his lips over the backs of Barricade's fingers.

"Primus, that sounds so good, him fragging you," Jazz murmured. "You like that, Cade, baby, yeah?"

"Ohh, yeah," Barricade moaned, optics flickering. "Frag, yeah! Prowl!"

"This is what you wanted?" Prowl asked, leaning forward over Barricade, bracing himself on one arm. "Me, taking you, like this?"

"This…" Barricade panted. "This is – so much fucking hotter." Barricade bucked suddenly. "Prowl! Fuck! Yeah, do that, _that_!"

Yeah, Jazz knew what Prowl liked when he fragged a mech from behind, and he knew what had happened: Prowl'd gotten his fingers on Cade's node, was working him while he took the mech. Prowl had fragged Jazz that way on their first date, with Jazz on his hands and knees on Prowl's floor, and Jazz was still self-servicing to the memory. Jazz kissed Barricade's hand again.

"Feels so damn good, doesn't it?" Jazz said, watching Barricade's optics flickered. "He's got magic fingers, I swear."

"Mm, got a magic cock too, Primus, that's... _Fuck_ , I'm gonna…!" Barricade's optics abruptly shut off, and he squeezed Jazz's hand, arching back against Prowl, shuddering through his third overload of the night.

Jazz wasn't so deep in the afterglow that he didn't feel a little quiver of interest, watching Barricade groaning through the aftershocks while Prowl finished taking his own pleasure. Jazz twisted a bit to watch his lover get off, loving the familiar way his optics narrowed, and his face tensed. Jazz could practically feel the tension in Prowl's body as he fragged Barricade thoroughly, knew exactly how Prowl would feel at the moment the overload hit.

"Ah!" Prowl gasped, trembling, hips rolling fast against Barricade's ass. "I'm close, I'm – oh! _Oh! Yes!_ "

Prowl buried himself housing-deep in Barricade, stuttering out the mech's name. Barricade moaned brokenly, trembling, maybe even having a little second overload of his own. Prowl gave a few more hard, deep, thrusts to finish himself off, and Jazz crooned soft nonsense to both of them as Prowl lowered himself to rest atop Barricade. Barricade was still coming down from his third, or his maybe-fourth overload, and Jazz lay there listening to his lovers panting and their cooling systems running at max.

"Everything you both wanted?" Jazz asked once comprehension started to come back to their optics.

"Oh, yeah," Barricade sighed. " _Oh_ , yeah!"

Prowl only mumbled agreement, not quite back to words yet, and lifted a hand to lay gently on the side of Jazz's helm.

"Yeah," Jazz said, letting his own optics power down in contentment. Eventually, they'd have to get up, get coolant, shower, but that was later. "Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

After fragging Barricade over the table, now Jazz's favourite piece of furniture, they'd topped up their coolant levels, showered, and fallen into bed together. They were only in bed to sleep, though, just like the shower had only been to clean up. Well. There'd been some kissing and light petting in the shower and then snuggling till they fell asleep, but nothing serious. They'd all just wanted closeness by then, not fragging, at least for a while.

Jazz woke up just enough in the early hours of the morning to roll over and snuggle up under Prowl's arm again, head on Prowl's shoulder. He was hazily aware of Barricade, sprawled out on Prowl's other side, and of Prowl being deep in recharge, then Jazz went back to sleep.

Jazz woke up again a little before his usual time, still wrapped in the crook of Prowl's arm. This time, Barricade was mirroring Jazz's position on Prowl's other side, optics dimly online. Jazz gave him a smile and took a few nano-kliks to listen to Prowl's systems. His lover was close to waking but not quite there yet. If they were alone, Jazz would have woken Prowl up with a little morning lovin', but they hadn't talked about doing that with Barricade. Probably should've, Jazz reflected, but Prowl would be awake soon enough. They could get his lover's 'yes' or 'no' to a little more play then.

' _Morning,_ ' Jazz commed Barricade, so as not to wake Prowl too soon. ' _How are you feeling?_ '

 _'Morning.'_ Barricade grinned, toothily. ' _Like two hot mecha fucked me till I couldn't stand last night._ '

' _Heh. Sounds just about right._ ' Jazz grinned back and, honestly, felt pretty much the same. ' _Prowler will be awake soon, then we can all go grab breakfast._ '

' _Sounds good. Uh, are we all done, or did you want to go another round? Cause I woke up hard over here.'_

 _'I'm up for more._ ' Jazz nuzzled against Prowl's chest. ' _Just gotta ask Prowl._ '

 _'Yeah, 'course._ '

Honestly, Prowl'd probably be up for more, too, since he was quite fond of morning sex. But, having a third in their bed was new territory and Jazz didn't know if Prowl would want to participate or just to watch. Jazz was okay with either option.

When Prowl's arm tightened slightly across Jazz's shoulders, Jazz raised his head just a little to watch his optics light up. They weren't even fully online before Prowl's customary cute little morning frown turned into a smile directed at Jazz.

"Good morning," Prowl said sleepily. "Both of you."

Jazz smiled back. "Morning, love."

"Hey there, Prowl," Barricade chimed in.

Prowl petted them both, simultaneously. "Did you rest well?"

"Yup," Barricade answered. He ran a hand over Prowl's abdomen, smoothing gently over the flexible armour there. "Woke up good, too," he added, with a suggestive little rock of his hips against Prowl's thigh. "You?"

Prowl stretched a little. "I rested very well, thank you."

Barricade stroked his hand almost down to Prowl's codpiece. "Yeah? How'd you wake up?"

Prowl chuckled, still a little sleepily to Jazz's audial but awake and aware. "I also woke up well, though I prefer my valve at this time."

Jazz, who'd been nuzzling Prowl's chest plates, stopped and laughed. "That's cause he's lazy in the mornings and doesn't wanna do the work."

"I haven't heard you complain," Prowl said fondly.

"Nope. One of the best parts of my cycle."

"Oh yeah?" Barricade traced patterns over Prowl's hip armour. "So, got any idea what you want, Prowl? Or are you open to suggestions? Cause I never did get to go down on you last night, and I'd _really_ like to get a taste before I leave."

"I'd like that," Prowl said, stroking Barricade's helm and back. "I hope you don't mind surrendering your usual place, Jazz."

Barricade raised himself up to kiss Prowl, then leaned over and kissed Jazz. "Jazz doesn't have to give up anything. Pretty sure you can spread wide enough for both of us, if Jazz doesn’t mind sharing."

Jazz caught on and was immediately interested in this idea of Barricade's. "Mech, believe you me, I am saying 'yes' to that! Prowl?"

"Yes," Prowl agreed eagerly, to Jazz's lack of surprise. Mech did love to be eaten out, not that Jazz could blame him! Prowl ran his hands over his lovers. "Show me how you want me."

"Want you open wide," Barricade said, and kissed Prowl again, shifting to kneel between his thighs. He sat back, stroking Prowl's inner thighs gently for a few nano-kliks, then spreading them, pushing his knees up and back. Jazz stayed on the outside, at least for now, kissing and caressing his lover, playing with the transformation seams on his sides.

"Look so good like this, babe," Jazz murmured, fingers flirting with the shape of Prowl's hip.

"Yeah," Barricade added, "you do, all spread open and waiting. Mm." He traced around the outside of Prowl's panel. "Ready for more?"

" _Yes_!"

Prowl's optics were wide and dark with lust, and his panel snapped open, the tempting red and blue biolights on his valve already glowing brighter. Yeah, Jazz had been into those at first sight, too. Barricade's attention focused on them for a nano-klik, and he sat back, traced the curves of Prowl's folds gently with a fingertip. Then he leaned forward again, and he and Jazz kissed Prowl together, giving him a preview of what they were going to do with his valve. Together, they worked their way down Prowl's body, and he gasped and squirmed below them, breathily asking for more.

"Gonna give you more," Barricade promised, mouthing at Prowl's thigh while Jazz was still brushing kisses down his side. "Don't worry. Gonna eat you out so fragging good you're gonna scream for us."

"Ye-es," Prowl moaned. "Barricade, Jazz, yes!"

Barricade shifted so he could lie on his side and pillow his head on Prowl's leg and beckoned to Jazz. "C'mere, Jazz. Let's blow Prowl's relays for him, yeah?"

"Oh yeah." Jazz broke free of nibbling at the join of Prowl's hip and thigh to join Barricade in between Prowl's legs.

"C'mere, get close to me," Barricade urged, and freed a hand briefly to tug Jazz's hips against his own, throwing a leg over both of Jazz's to keep them close together. "There you go. Yeah. Still good?"

"Real good," Jazz assured him, and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth before giving Prowl a delicate one on the valve; Prowl made a soft, anticipatory, sound, thighs quivering. "Shh, lover," Jazz soothed. "Gonna look after you, don't worry."

' _How's he like it, Jazz?_ ' Barricade wanted to know as they began.

' _Slow and soft to start,_ ' Jazz said. ' _Lick his folds open, work your way up to his node._ '

"Yes," Prowl breathed, responding to the group comm out loud, hand coming to rest gently on Jazz's helm. "Please!"

Jazz answered by placing another soft kiss on Prowl's valve, then following his own advice and tonguing along and between his folds. Barricade shifted a little and then did the same. _This,_ eating someone out along with another mech, was something Jazz hadn't done before, surprisingly considering his post-Staniz adventures. When Jazz and Barricade shared a kiss around Prowl's node and the mech made an absolutely _wrecked_ sound, Jazz decided it was something he absolutely _had_ to do again. Not to mention, try out himself because the thought of two tongues dancing over his node and valve, two sets of fingers slipping and pressing inside him… _ooh_ yeah! The Jazz-Meister _wanted_.

Jazz wasn't sure when his own armour had opened, but his spike was out, and so was Barricade's. They weren't going to get each other off at this angle, probably, but it still felt so damn good to rut against each other. Neither of them could really jerk the other off, not with one arm at an awkward angle and the other fingering Prowl, but Jazz was more than okay with this ending in more fragging.

Prowl was moaning for more, speeding toward overload, quivering thighs cradling the mecha lying between them. Jazz could feel Prowl shifting and squirming like he wanted to writhe but didn't quite have the leverage, could feel his lover's valve clutching greedily at his fingers.

' _Oh, fuck, it's so good, Prowl,_ ' Barricade groaned. _'Primus, you taste even better than I thought you would! You got any idea how often I thought about going down on you? Gonna remember this, gonna jerk off to it._ '

Prowl made a sound like a whine, and his legs began to outright shake. Barricade kept going, licking and fingering Prowl's valve, frotting raggedly against Jazz.

' _Gonna jerk off thinking about this whole night. Primus, the two of you…never been fucked so well in my life, I swear.'_ Barricade added another finger, crooked them, working the front wall of Prowl's valve. ' _Fuck, you're so close I can feel it. Jazz, c'mere, help me work his clit, he just needs a little more._ '

"Yes…oh… " Prowl moaned. " _Oh,_ please, oh, _please, please_ … _Yes_!" Jazz kissed Barricade around Prowl's plump, glowing node again and... "Oh, **_Primus_**!" Prowl howled, one hand slamming back against the headboard as he came, and came hard.

Jazz and Barricade slowed down when Prowl's cries became soft, satisfied noises, and he tried to pull his hips away from them, valve too sensitive. Barricade pulled back and grabbed for Jazz, kissing him demandingly. Jazz just demanded right back, worked up and needy. He was gonna have to frag someone, or get jerked off or blown, or _something_ because his charge was up and he was running _hot_!

"'Cade," Jazz groaned between kisses. "What d'you want? Right now, right now, tell me what you want."

"I wanna see you fuck Prowl," Barricade mumbled. He raised his voice a little, drawing back from Jazz's mouth. "Prowl? You up for Jazz to fuck you?"

It took Prowl a couple of tries to give a coherent answer since his systems were still resetting. "Y-yes, but gently."

"Mmm." Jazz kissed Prowl's inner thigh. "I know, baby. You're all sensitive. Don't worry, I'll go easy, plus you're all nice and wet." And, Jazz was going to make his way back up Prowl's body as slowly as he could stand himself, give the mech time to adjust. "What about you, Cade? You want a turn after?"

Prowl whimpered, but Jazz knew his lover's sounds, and that was _not_ a 'no.'

"Actually," Barricade's hand drifted over Jazz's ass, "wouldn't mind fucking you, Jazz. Haven't done that yet, and I keep thinking about what you looked like riding Prowl last night."

"I'm definitely saying 'yes' to that." Jazz nibbled the edge of one of Prowl's headlights. He did love being in the centre of things, after all, especially literally. "Prowler?"

"Yes," Prowl said, knees coming up to bracket Jazz's hips. "Yes, I want to see Barricade take you."

"That's a 'yes' all round, then," Jazz noted, adding over his shoulder to Barricade, "don't think you'll need to do much to get me ready, though."

"Nah," Barricade said, petting Jazz's valve, spreading the slick around. "Doesn't seem like. Still, how bout I give you a little of what Prowl just got?"

 _Oh, yeah!_ "Not gonna say no to that!"

"Alright." Barricade crouched behind Jazz, just enough he could eat Jazz out a little, make sure he was wet enough for a spike.

"Mm, yeah," Jazz sighed, when Barricade licked over his valve, softly at first. "So good…"

"Yes," Prowl agreed. He brushed his fingertips over Jazz's cheek. "Talented, isn't he?"

Jazz groaned, pushing into Prowl's touch. "Oh…oh, yeah, he is. Get why you're so sensitive now."

"I was." Prowl reached down between them, wrapping a hand around Jazz's spike, guiding it to his valve opening. "I can take more now. I'm ready."

"So's Jazz," Barricade added, patting Jazz consolingly on the ass when he made a protesting noise as Barricade's mouth left him. "Hey, s'okay. Gonna give you some more soon."

Prowl lifted his legs a little higher, tilting his hips up invitingly. "Please, Jazz?"

Jazz chuckled, slowly rocking his hips forward, pushing shallowly into Prowl and watching his reaction. It was all good and so he just kept going.

"Damn, that looks nice," Barricade said admiringly as Jazz slid, slowly, inside Prowl's hot, eager valve. "Makes me wish I could stay all day, take another turn."

"Mmm, yeah," Jazz sighed, still slowly moving forward. "Can't blame you. He is tight and _wet_."

"Yeah." Barricade cupped Jazz's valve in his hand, reached down to touch the place where Jazz and Prowl were joined just as Jazz hilted himself. "I remember. You gonna be that tight for me?"

Jazz threw a grin over his shoulder. "How about you mount up and see?"

Barricade shifted, getting into position, and grasped Jazz's waist. "Oh, yeah, gonna do that! Just wanted to watch you fill Prowl up, see how good he looks on your spike."

"Yeah?" Jazz gave a single slow thrust and could feel Barricade intently watching Prowl get fragged. "You like it?"

"Yeah." Barricade teased Jazz's opening with the head of his spike. "Don't worry, gonna frag you just as good."

"I – " Jazz moaned when Barricade rubbed his spike over Jazz's valve, head bumping against his node. "C'mon, 'Cade, gimme your cock, don't tease." Barricade did just that, popping the head of his spike into Jazz with a quick movement. "Frag!"

"Such fi – ah! – ilthy mouths," Prowl said, gasping sharply as Jazz was jostled by Barricade's spike pushing into his valve, the motion ultimately transferring to Prowl.

Barricade chuckled, not pausing but starting off with shallow thrusts and gradually increasing his depth. "You weren't complaining a few kliks ago."

"He ain't complaining right now, either," Jazz pointed out, fingers curling on the mattress. "Oh…oh yeah, Cade, just keep doing that!"

"Yes," Prowl agreed, optics dark and already going unfocused. He was gripping Jazz's shoulders. "Don't stop, Barricade!"

"You like seeing your lover get fragged, huh?" Barricade teased, hilting himself in Jazz and holding still for a bit this time. Jazz got hilted and held in Prowl as well, and he was _not_ objecting.

"Yes," Prowl breathed, optics locked on Jazz's face. "Yes, I do."

Barricade rocked in and out of Jazz's valve lazily. "Call me to do it any time. You two look _good_ together, both feel so fucking good on my spike, so fucking amazing when you frag me. Fuck, just everything about the two of you!"

"Love this," Jazz agreed, and he did. Fragging while getting fragged? _Definitely_ a favourite. "Doing okay, Prowler?" He should be, but sensitivity could be a funny thing.

"Yes!" Prowl groaned, and he slid his hands down Jazz's back. "More than. I – please. Please, more!"

Barricade slowed again, and Jazz nearly whined in disappointment. But Barricade wasn't stopping, far from it.

"You said he was sensitive. Show me what he can take, Jazz. Me fucking you means we're both kinda fucking Prowl, and if we're gonna fuck Prowl, we're gonna do it _right_."

Jazz looked down at Prowl affectionately, stretched to drop a kiss on the soft mouth, parted with desire. "Sure are."

Jazz took up a pace designed to make Prowl's optics flicker and Barricade picked up on it after just a few nano-kliks. Jazz swore and dug his fingers into the bed, and below them, Prowl cried out their names. Prowl tried to buck up, to get more, but he was pinned by the weight of the two mecha above him. Barricade cursed in admiration.

"You gonna come again, Prowl?" he asked. Prowl just moaned. "Yeah, you are. Gonna come for us, look so fucking hot when you get off. Do it, c'mon. I wanna see your circuits blow."

Prowl moaned again, low in his throat, valve gripping Jazz's spike tight, fingers flexing erratically on Jazz's shoulders. "Please!"

"Yeah, that's it," Barricade muttered, thrusts picking up speed. " _Fuck_ , this is so fucking hot!"

"Yeah," Jazz panted. Barricade filled him over and over again, and Prowl was slick and hot and _wet_ around his spike. "Primus! I'm not gonna last!"

Prowl whispered Jazz's name and reached down to grip his hips and urge him to go faster. Jazz shuddered, bowing his head and his visual feed shutting off. He was close, could feel Prowl getting there too, fragged the mech below him deep and hard, and Prowl cried out for more. Barricade swore and fucked Jazz enthusiastically, urging him to come, to get Prowl off too. Jazz fought his own need to overload until he felt Prowl's valve clench desperately tight and heard his lover's choked groan. Then, he let himself go over, burying himself housing-deep in Prowl, spending deep inside his lover, crying out and shuddering, overload going on and on because Barricade did _not_ stop. Finally, when Jazz was lying spent atop Prowl, Barricade shouted and hit his peak, hips jerking hard before pressing tight against Jazz and holding. Jazz twitched a little when he felt Barricade come inside him, but that was all he could manage.

For several kliks, they all lay in a heap, cooling systems running at max, heat spilling out from all three mecha.

"Ohhh, _fuck_ ," Barricade finally groaned, managing to carefully pull out before collapsing on his side next to his lovers.

"Yeah," Jazz agreed. Prowl also made a noise of assent, reaching over to pat awkwardly at Barricade.

"I gotta…"

"Yeah?" Jazz encouraged a few nano-kliks after Barricade trailed off.

"I gotta take vacations more often."

"I concur," Prowl put in, stroking Jazz's back.

"I wouldn't mind seeing Praxus sometime, either," Jazz said suggestively.

"You can stay with me," Barricade offered, and grinned, though there was a sleepy curve to it. "Only got one bed, though."

"Mmm." Prowl's optics shut off, and he was clearly going to rest for a bit. "I believe we can work with that."

"We sure can," Jazz agreed. They could think about how they were going to swing that and what all they could do, later though. For now, Jazz was going to enjoy the bed they were in now, and snooze the morning away with the other two hot mecha sharing it with him. He shut his optics off, tucked himself closer to Prowl, and did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> 2020/05/17: [Drift/airwarrior](https://airwarrior.tumblr.com) drew these three [being cuddlebugs](https://66.media.tumblr.com/49cb933b4ac7ee34dcae9d9e848ab83d/941e27d285a5e4b4-cb/s2048x3072/fab657a19bfcf2989e11fe531b50ec32d8b60c1a.jpg)!


End file.
